Sonic: Max Justice
Sonic: Max Justice is an American action-adventure comic book series, serving as a reboot to the franchise by , being published by since TBD 2019. Synopsis Set in a new universe, Sonic faces a corrupt scientist working for a mysterious figure as he deals with different threats. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a friendly blue hedgehog who is commonly known as the fastest thing alive, being the comic's main protagonist. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - a genius twin-tailed yellow-orange fox who is able to use his tails to fly, being Sonic's sidekick/best friend. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a tough red echidna who is the guardian of the Master Emerald, being Sonic's other best friend. *'Amy Rose' - a pink female hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic and a fierce warrior. *'Sally Acorn' - a brown red-haired female chipmunk who dropped out of military academy and helps Sonic. *'Cream the Rabbit' - a cream-orange orange-haired female rabbit who is cute but mischievous. **'Cheese the Chao' - Cream's pet chao who shares a close bond with her. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - a brown black-haired female lynx who is extremely intelligent. Supporting *'Antoine D'Coolette' - a French-accented coyote who aids Sonic. *'Bunnie Rabbot' - a Southern-accented partially roboticized rabbit who aids the group. *'Rotor the Walrus' - a friendly mechanic walrus who develops tech for the team. *'Sticks the Badger' - a crazy and insane badger who, despite her state, cares about her friends. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - an hedgehog-Black Arms hybrid who is a loner, starting out as a rival to Sonic. *'Rouge the Bat' - a jewel thief bat working as an agent for G.U.N. who is in love with Knuckles, even through he doesn't seem that interested. *'Silver the Hedgehog' - a psychic hedgehog who is a fugitive from the Sol Dimension. *'Blaze the Cat' - the former dictator of the Sol Dimension who, after being overthrown, begins an arc of redemption, gaining a crush on Silver. *'Marine the Raccoon' - an Australian-accented raccoon who aids Silver and Blaze. *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix who loves funky music. **'Espio the Chameleon' - TBD **'Julie-Su the Echidna' - TBD **'Charmy Bee' - TBD **'Saffron Bee' - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' - an old friend of Knuckles who maintains peace throughout Mobius. *'Shade the Echidna' - a fugitive from a mysterious cult who TBD. *'Vanilla the Rabbit' - Cream's mother who, despite being kind, has a dark past, being a former mob boss. *'Mina Mongoose' - a famous singer around Mobius who has connections to everyone. Despite being considered an ally, she does have some extremely antiheroic traits. *'Honey the Cat' - a friendly fashion designer who TBD. *'Cassie the Wallaby' - a courageous wallaby who fights crime. **'Chuck the Kangaroo' - Cassie's comedic sidekick who helps her. *'Topaz' - an agent alligned with G.U.N. who helps Rouge in some of her missions. *'Tyler Storm' - a reporter who reports on dangerous scenes. *'President Diana Tower' - the President of the Mobian Republic who praises Sonic's efforts. Antagonists *'Theodore Musk' - a corrupt Overlander businessman who tries to conquer Mobius by using Dr. Eggman as his head scientist. **'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - a mad scientist who is recruited by Musk to head his army. **'Dr. Julian Snively' - Eggman's nephew who aids him. **'Orbot and Cubot' - Eggman's stupid henchbots who assist him. **'Metal Sonic' - a robotic doppelgänger of Sonic who is made to outmatch him in every way. *'Scourge the Hedgehog' - a psychopathic doppelgänger of Sonic who is a deadly threat. **'Fiona Fox' - Scourge's love interest who aids him in adition to dealing with her own insanity. *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' - the egotistical leader of the Babylon Rogues who has a rivalryship with Sonic. **'Wave the Swallow' - TBD **'Storm the Albatross' - TBD *'Lien-Da the Echidna' - a sinister echidna who tries to conquer Mobius. *'Mammoth Mogul' - a mob boss mammoth who is one of the most powerful villains. *'Sara the Skunk' - a mad scientist skunk who is attempting to outmatch Eggman. ** *'Susan the Cheetah' - a sneaky cheetah who is considered by Rouge "a wannabe copycat". *'Mary Weasel' - TBD * Differences from the video games and the comics *Mobius is a republic rather than a kingdom. *Amy's obsessive crush on Sonic is toned down as she just loves him. *Sally isn't portrayed as the Princess of Mobius as she is now a normal Mobian. *Nicole assumed her digital form due to an accident damaging her original body. *Eggman never took over Mobius as he works for something bigger. *Scourge isn't an alternate universe version of Sonic. *A few pre-existing villains return. The rest are original. * Issues #''TBD'' - TBD # Trivia *According to DC Comics, the publisher is planning to make crossover issues with other Warner Bros. properties, including Scooby-Doo, Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tales of The Paintders and The Powerpuff Girls. **It's also revealed they are going to make comics reimagining those characters, similar to Sonic. Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas